Unexpected
by Seaweed and Wise
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a blond gray eyed genius. Percy Jackson,with sea-green eyes and raven hair, popular boy. They meet unexpetidly. What will happen? No one knows what the future holds. Will they fall for each other or hate each other? As a wise girl once told "I definitely have strong feeling for you. I just haven't decided if they are positive or negative yet." What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth P.O.V_

It was a normal Monday morning…again.

God, can this year go any slower?

I got out of bed needing a shower. Just a normal day, I told myself. What would it make today any different from any other day?

I was standing in front of the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. Curly blonde hair and the reason almost nobody took me seriously. Gray eyes, sometimes in a particular light that looked silver.

I wore my favorite jeans a white tank top and my black converse. I got my messenger bag and phone then headed to the kitchen. I never ate breakfast, but for some reason I grabbed an apple and I was out of the door for school.

On the car, as I pulled away from my driveway, I got a text from Thalia, my best friend. She said she was waiting in front of my locker and that she had some "hot" news to share.

I parked the car and on the way to my locker I was thinking what the "hot" news could be. When Thalia saw me, the first thing she said was "Did you hear?"

God she was really excited. "Hello, Thalia it's good to see you too."

She gave me the _don't-bullshit-with-me _look, so I sighed and asked "Okay, what?" Her eyes widened and she asked, "You really don't know, do you?"

I sighed again and gave her a look that said obviously-I-don't-know.

She looked behind her to check if anybody was there, lowered her voice and said "Luke Castellan is here!"

"And I'm supposed to know who that is?" I questioned her.

"He is a hot guy that transferred to our school. Every girl here has a crush on him."

I shook my head, "I'm so not having a crush on him. I don't even know the guy, but you obviously are into him." And the look in her face told me I was right.

Finally, Thalia Grace has a crush on someone. That's a first. She just looked at me and started walking to our first class, English, and I followed her.

I wasn't paying attention in class, I was thinking that new guy, Luke. Who was that guy anyway to capture the attention of my best friend. Thalia, an emo-goth girl with black hair and blue electric eyes, hating –sort of- any guy she know. I couldn't exactly call it hate, she just wasn't very found of them.

I really need to meet this guy who gut under her skin and made her fall for him.

_Percy P.O.V_

This year can't go any slower. I thought though it was still a month since school started again. But here I am, sitting in class, doing Math. I hate Math and my ADHD isn't helping either.

Two minutes before the bell rings. I wish I could find a way to move it faster. And YES. Finally out. Thank god! Next class Greek with Mr. Brunner, my favorite subject. In there we talk about Greece and The Ancient Gods of Olympus.

It's fascinating.

On my way to my locker I run into Grover. He is my best friend, a little shorter than me with brown curly hair and brown eyes. Plus he has a thing with the environment. "Hey, man" he greeted me when he saw me. I asked him how his first period but he just shook his head and kept walking.

He waited me to get my books from my locker and we went to our next class and sat in silence. I knew something was up with Grover. I was about to ask as Mr. Brunner came in with his wheelchair.

"So today, kids, you will take one of the Olympians, god of goddess each, also minor ones like Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. I will call out your names you will get.

Annabeth Chase, Athena.

Thalia Grace, Zeus.

Jason Grace, Hera.

Piper McLean, Aphrodite.

Leo Valdez, Hephaestus.

Frank Zhang, Ares.

Clarisse LaRue, Nemesis.

Grover Underwood, Pan.

Percy Jackson, Poseidon."

After all of us had a god, Mr. Brunner said to cooperate with each other to write a paragraph about there story and achievements together. To do that, we had 10 minutes then we would sit with someone else and so that all over again. The first 20 minutes were easy. Then we changed sits again and I was with Annabeth Chase, the most smart, blond girl ever known and maybe the most beautiful girl in here, but I would never admit that to her.

As soon as I sat next to her, I almost yelled "Annabeth Chase." She looked at me with shock and maybe a little fear too.

_Annabeth P.O.V_

I heard someone sit next to me and as I was about to turn and say my name and the goddess I had, I heard him almost yelling my name. I turned quickly to him shocked and a little scared that he knew my name only a month after school started this year.

When I saw his face I saw a sea-green eyed guy with raven hair, grinning at me. When I finally found my voice I asked "How do you know my name?"

He smiles, "You wrote an essay about Poseidon and Athena last week, also we have P.E. and History together."

What? I did wrote that essay and read it in front of the whole class but nobody remembered me.

Except him, obviously.

And who is he? He is hot! With those sea-green eyes, that make you want to look at them all day, with his matching jet black hair.

And we have two other classes together.

How didn't I know this?

"So you remember my from reading the essay?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Poseidon in my favorite god! I'm Percy Jackson by the way." He laughed and I shook my head.

"So what do you know about Poseidon and Athena?" And just like that I brought us back to class.

For some reason Mr. Brunner let us out early and I started walking down the hall to my locker.

Just then I noticed that someone was walking with me. I looked up and there he was again, Percy.

Why can't he leave me alone? Can't he see that I'm attracted to him and that I need time to think?

"You stalking me now too?" I pretended to be scared.

He laughed "No I'm walking you to your locker and then P.E.. We have that class in common, remember?" At that he rolled his eyes.

I just shook my head and kept walking.

Why was I so interested in him I have no idea! But I intended to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy P.O.V _

Just after P.E., I found Annabeth walking out of the shower. Why she looked so beautiful, with her intelligent eyes and curly blond hair, I would never know.

We were together at school for the last two years, and she didn't even notice me until today. I had a crush on her since last year, but I would never tell her that. So I just kept walking and went to find Grover.

But I found Jason instead.

He is my cousin and a very good friend, blond hair and blue eyes. He was built of the athlete he was. He had a sister named Thalia.

They were twins, but she, unlike him, had jet black hair with electric blue eyes. But they weren't crystal blue like Jason's. Thalia and I may be cousins- but never as close like I was with Jason.

"Hey, Perce." He waved at me.

"Hi, what are you doing?" I titled my head guessingly.

"Just looking for Thalia," He said. "And Piper." He added.

Piper is Jason's girlfriend since last year. I always thought they were perfect together. "Let's look together, I'm looking for Grover anyway." I said.

"Yeah. I can say Thalia and Piper are probably together."

"But where the hell is Grover?" I asked.

"If I needed to guess, I would say to the cafeteria, eating." He grinned.

It wasn't really a guess. If you were looking for Grover, the cafeteria should be the first place to look. If he's not there then you will probably find him with Juniper, his girlfriend.

"Let's start from there. Maybe the girls are there too."

Sure enough, there he was, eating – I don't even know what- in the same table with the girls. They were all laughing about something.

Then I saw her.

Her. The blonde, beautiful as ever.

I followed as Jason walked towards them. He kissed his girlfriend and gave Thalia a warm smile.

"Three times in a day? You are a lucky girl." I grinned at Annabeth. She gave me a small smile

"Or you are just a stalker" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right. You just happen to be where I'm going."

"Dream on, Jackson." She laughed.

Jason looked at everyone on the table. "Do you want to do something later? After school?"

Thalia nodded, agreeing with her brother. "Yeah, maybe come by our house?"

"Nah," I said, shrugging. "I have swimming practice."

"I'd like to, but I have to go shopping with Susan and the twins," Annabeth said, her face scrunching on the name of her stepmother. But it faded away as she turned to look at me. "You're in the swim team?"

"Yeah," I grinned, upbeat. "I'm the captain."

Annabeth returned a smile for my grin.

"Hey, Annabeth," Thalia called, looking at her. "I could go with you, if you'd feel lonely. Plus, I could use a little shopping."

"Ugh, I would love to," Grover said. "But Juniper and I are going out. I think we'd be out all day."

Jason shrugged, then kissed Piper's hair. "Guess it's just you and me, Pipes."

Piper laughed, and kissed her boyfriend back on his cheek. "I guess so."

That's when we all stood up from the table, and everyone said their goodbyes as we left.

_Annabeth P.O.V _

As we said our goodbyes, I glanced at Percy one last time- and I found him looking at me. I quickly looked away.

What is wrong with me? I just met the guy. It couldn't make sense if I liked him or had a crush on him or whatnot.

As I drove off with Thalia, the urge to know about him was too much. Before I could stop my mouth from rambling, the worlds were out of my mouth.

"Hey, Thals…" I said not even thinking about it. "What do you know about Percy Jackson?"

She looked and me with confusion but answered anyway. "He is my cousin actually, along with Jason's best friend. But I guess you could say we were never close." She tapped the wheel of her car.

"He's the most popular guy I know in school, and the captain of the swimming team. Every girl I've heard talking at school wants him- but he only had one girlfriend that I know of. They broke up but because they loved each other, but like, wasn't _in_ love with each other any more, so they stayed friends. I think she cheated on him but that's just a rumor…"

There was silence in the car for a moment before she asks "Why, you like him?"

When I didn't answer she looked at me, bewildered, and I blushed.

She almost yelled. "You do like him, Annabeth! I knew it."

I shot her a look "I don't know yet, Thalia. Don't be rash. I just met the guy."

She looked surprised "Just met him? Don't lie, Annabeth, we've had classes together for two years now."

"What?" I was shocked. Two _years_? Why didn't I notice a hot and cute guy like him?

"So you like him or not?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at her "I don't know yet but does it matter? He is the most popular guy at school, like you said. Why would he look at me of all people? I'm just a nerd. And you said it yourself, Every girl at school is after him. Especially the popular girls. Why would he look at me instead of them?"

I really didn't get it, but Thalia surprised me with an answer I didn't think she'd say "Because you are real. The others? They are fake! All make-up and lip-stick-they don't show their real character and they are acting like bitches. I don't think they really are, though. Not all of them at least. But you do what you want. Not what the others make you. Why wouldn't he choose them over you, when you're different, and real? He likes you over them. I can see it."

I tried to process what she was saying.

What? Percy _likes _me? Me?

That is so not what I expected to happen when I got out of bed this morning.

_Percy P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it.

I was staring to hang out with the girl I had a crush on.

I was glad and sad at the same time.

Glad at first- because we could talk and hang out.

But then again- I was sad. What would I do if she sees me only platonically? But now I have to stop thinking about her. I have training.

Swimming. Yes.

The one and only thing that makes me relax. In the water, everything is peaceful. It's the only place where I can think straight. I was trying to beat my record for some time now, but today I was feeling lucky and in good shape.

An hour and a half later I found myself grinning like an idiot in the shower, because I did it. I broke my record.

I also got a text from Jason, to meet him at his house. He said that the girls would be there too, and he needed me.

My hair was still wet, even when I got there. I shook my head off once before I knocked front door.

Thalia opened.

"Hey, Thals." I greeted.

"Hey, Percy! Grover, Jason and Piper are in the basement. I'm gonna go upstairs and bring Annabeth down."

"Why is she upstairs? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is upset about something Susan said."

I said it before I could stop myself. "Can I talk to her? I may be able to help."

Thalia looked confused, so I added, " You know, my mom is re-married, too."

She thought about it for a second and then she nodded. "She's my room."

I almost ran up the stairs before I found Thalia's room knocked the door.

"Go away, Thalia, I'm not going downstairs." Her voice cracked, like she was crying. I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. She had her back to me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, and Annabeth quickly turned around.

"Percy." was all she said as she started wipe tears from her cheeks. I sat down next to her and asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She stayed silent. "No."

"Is it about your stepmother?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Thalia told me," I said sheepishly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes."I'm gonna kill her." She wiped some more tears before saying, "Yes it's about her."

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't understand."

I felt kind of hurt when she said that. But I was totally okay with it- she probably thought I was one of those people just trying to understand without any background."

"I will understand better that anyone," I said soothingly. "My mom's remarried, too, like your dad."

_Annabeth P.O.V_

He wouldn't understand, would he?

Even though if he had the same situation as me.

My life is too complicated for someone to understand. But somehow I felt that I could tell him.

"My family is very complicated. My mother, Athena, and my father Frederick got divorced when I was seven My dad then married Susan about six months after the divorce. I used to live with my mom, but about three years ago she had to do something. She wouldn't tell me what, so she just sent me to my dad. Susan and the twins have made my life a living hell since then. She keeps treating me like I'm the house maid, ordering me to do things. And today at the shopping, Thalia came just to be there for me. I know she hates shopping. She insisted that I should buy a dress, you know for the dance in two weeks, but when I went to try it on, Susan started yelling that we didn't come here for me- that the _twins_ need clothes. Thalia got so mad at her- she looked like she was going to slap Susan. I stated dragging her to the car but then Susan told me that I didn't deserve anything she'd given me the last three years. I was shocked. Thalia brought me here and told me to stop listening to Susan."

I didn't know why- but I felt better telling him what happened. I couldn't meet his eyes. I was afraid that he would look at me like a kicked puppy or something.

"Annabeth" was all he said.

When I didn't respond he said my name again and I looked up at him.

"Don't you ever, ever tell yourself that you deserve than what you have. You deserve way more that what your father and stepmother give you."

That made me smile.

"Thank you, Percy."

"Now, lets get some fun." He said as he stood up. He offered his hand to me. When we got downstairs the others were laughing while watching TV. I sat on the couch and Percy sat next to me.

I was feeling a lot better around him.

And that moment, I just knew I liked him.


End file.
